guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Foo/archive 5
For older discussion archives: archive 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Wow! You have posted things on practically every single page of guildwiki. Great Job Foo! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.24.106.106 ( ) }. :That would be pretty nawesome as the wiki currently has ~15,000 articles. Foo doesn't even have that many contributions. ;) -- (talk) 20:03, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, Foo has managed to leave a mark on most of the cool articles (basically, any article I like). That counts, eh? Congrats Foo! You've attracted my attention for about thirty seconds! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 15:51, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::Hehe, thanks! :D [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:10, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::A question... I can't seem to figure out if you're a guy or a girl... and it's not helping that the name Foo only reminds me of [http://www.animegalleries.net/albums/samurai_champloo/fuu/champloo_fuu0480.jpg'Fuu'] from Samurai Champloo (different spelling, same sound)... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 17:04, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::::I'm a guy. why else would I make only hot girly toons? ;] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:36, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::::To be fair, I haven't seen your characters yet. :D But that's normally a pretty good tip-off. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 17:52, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Well maybe not that good a tip off, my best friend is female and she mostly plays "hot girly toons" too... DKS01 07:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Maybe, she is hot too and just finds a part of her in there? coz i know i only play 1 female char and thats because its űber cute.[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 11:42, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Ugh, playing hot toon characters is puberal... (Damn, haven't I deleted my female ele yet?) —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I think I may have a -1 energy degen FDS in storage somewhere. Are you interested at all? I will post again when I am sure I still have it. :In general I am still interested, but I can't mod a FDS with a zealous mod to get -2 energy degen... :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Nevermind. Sirocco 14:06, 19 April 2007 (CDT) paragon aataxe solo try this for me http://auron.tanatopia.net/phpbb/viewtopic.php?t=30 ^^ — Skuld 11:15, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Show some ss! :P [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:01, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::I haven't ran it yet, my para hasn't even rescued koss >.< — Skuld 12:35, 19 April 2007 (CDT) -2 reg bow I saw you were looking for -2 reg items. I have a -2, 15% Stormbow if your interested. :-2 energy or health? Generally, I'm after one handed weapons, but if this is a -2 health, then yeah, I'm interested. contact me to "Miss Foo". [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:28, 21 April 2007 (CDT) UW Run We'll be aiming for thursday at 4:00 PM Pacific. I have commitments from 3 other people, so shoudl look good by then. --Karlos 08:26, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :If I get it right, and that is in 33:20 hours from right now, that will be great. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:27, 9 May 2007 (CDT) response about GB...i dont know about you, but i find no use for this skill outside of fighting high level monsters, like glint, rotscale, urgoz, etc....to me, 4 or 5 monsters in the whole game do not constitute a "worthy" elite skill --Vanessa 09:20, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :this is the only build capable to solo SF, which is one of the 'elite' areas in the game. (and afaik, can not be soloed with any other build). it can also solo many other tricky areas. I think that makes it worthy. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:18, 27 July 2007 (CDT)